The Other Argent
by Mrs.chocolatebieber
Summary: Fiona Argent is the one and only daughter of Kate Argent. She is a sarcastic, bad ass girl like her mother but she knows nothing about her family history. How will she deal with being thrown into this supernatural mess? How will she deal with her psychotic mother? How will she deal with crushing on the guy her mother ruined? Fiona Argent's life is about to get complicated. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New School

Waking up is easy, but it gets harder waking up in a place that isn't your own. I guess it is my own because I'm always wherever they go but it just doesn't feel like it. Ugh, you probably don't understand anything I'm talking about; let me start from the beginning.

Once upon a time there was girl named Katherine Argent, also known as Kate Argent, who had a daughter. She leaves her daughter with numerous family members, and then goes off on long trips. Not doing so much as calling her daughter to see if she is still in the land of the living. I know horrible.

And if some of you have outsmarted our terrible education system and have found the brains to figure this out, you would know this daughter is me.

"Fiona Simone Argent!" Allison, my cousin, hollered from down the hallway.

"Allison Kate Argent!" I screamed back for my own amusement.

"This is not the time for jokes, where's my hairbrush?" she said quickly, walking into my room. Today was the first day of school in Beacon Hills and Allison was taking nervousness to a new level. I not so discreetly looked over her disheveled appearance. Hair flying wildly behind her, zipper down on her jeans, and her scarf twisted to the back of her neck.

"Alli, just a guess but maybe you should look in your hand." I said giggling. She huffed. She then left to her room to finish getting ready.

I got up from my bed and walked to my closet. I picked out my clothes for the first day. I picked out a flowery summer dress, a beige scarf and hat to match with my tan flats. I then hurried to the shower to prepare for the hectic day. When I got out of the shower, I pulled on my outfit and threw my curly light brown hair into a pony tail and walked out of my room with my book bag. I walked down the hall way looking in my bag to make sure I had all the essentials: Phone, lip gloss, concealer, and pepper spray. Yep. Everything is there. I always have pepper spray because my aunt says I have to have some form of protection with me always. I don't know what from but you can never be too cautious.

I jog down the stairs and I wait for Allison to come down. While I wait for her I go into the kitchen, where my aunt and uncle are sitting.

"Good morning, Fiona." my aunt, Victoria, said to me smiling.

"Good morning, Aunt Victoria. Uncle Chris." I chirped, sitting down across from them. I grabbed a bagel from the table and spread cream cheese on it.

"Fiona, you ready for the first day of school?" Uncle Chris asked.

I placed a sarcastic smile on my lips, "Oh yes, I've been waiting for this day my whole life!"

My uncle smiled but my aunt frowned, "Fiona, no respectable young man finds sarcasm cute. Cut it out." That's just like my aunt always serious, but I think that's what makes her strong.

"Yes, ma'am," I said after finishing my bagel. After that, Allison comes bounding down the steps. We give her parents hugs, and then we go and sit in her car getting ready to leave.

"Are you ready, Fi?" Allison asked me, starting the engine.

I take a deep breath and turn to her, "As ready as I'll ever be." I said as she pulled out of the parking place. _Beacon Hills High, here I come._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New School Continued…

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Wolf, I would make sure everybody knew.**

**A/N I did NOT expect the outcome to be like it was in the last chapter. SO THANK YOU! Also, I'm trying to create an updating schedule, but it's really hard with me just taking up a new course. Sorry ranting! Now going on to what you came here for. Remember to review, follow or favorite, please… **

After getting lost, me threatening Allison, and her finally pulling over to ask for directions, we were on our way to see the wizard. No I'm just kidding but after a five minute drive we finally made it school. I made sure to fix my lip gloss and turn to Allison.

"Ally, remember to stay calm. It's not like you haven't started new schools before and above all of that, you have your favorite cousin here to help you through everything." I rambled.

She grinned at my antics," First of all, you are my only cousin," I nodded, "Also you know I'm always here for you." She said turned towards me.

You can always count on Allison to make you feel better; she's just a sweetheart like that. "I would hug you but this is a new dress, so know that mentally, I am giving you the biggest hug ever." I replied.

She laughed loudly at that, "Get out of my car!" We exited the car and asked a tall guy with spiked brown hair and beautiful brown eyes for directions to the office. He revealed his name was Danny and pointed us in the direction of the office. We thanked him and followed his thorough instructions.

When we made it to the office, I walked to the desk. I was greeted by a short secretary with short unkempt curls. "How can I help you dearie?" she asked me, sweetly.

I smiled back at her, "Yes, my cousin and I are new and we would like to receive our time tables. We are under the names; Fiona Argent and Allison Argent." I said putting my best face forward.

"Oh, it's no trouble dearie. Here you go. You and your cousin go sit in the courtyard and the vice principal will be with you shortly," she said, handing me our schedules.

"Hey Ally, we gotta' go into the courtyard." I said walking up to her. I handed her schedule.

She nodded. "Actually, go ahead; I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"To do what?" she questioned.

"To kill, a bunch of dwarfs. What do you think I'm going to do?" I said sassily.

She looked at me like I'm mentally unstable, "Well, have fun!" And she walked into the courtyard without me. I huffed and went on my journey looking for the bathroom. I walked around the corner and bumped into someone and dropped my bag. _Really Fiona, can your first day be anymore cliché?_

"I-I I'm s-sorry. A-rre you okay?" A male voice stuttered.

_Of course your day is the definition of cliché. _I thought when I looked up. He just had to be cute. He had a _very _nice chiseled jaw line, curly dirty blonde hair (closer to brown), shocking blue eyes, that held fear, of what I don't know. Once I finally got out of staring, I noticed he asked me a question. "Oh yeah, I'm great. I should really be apologizing, I ran into you." I started to pick up my spilled items. He bent down to help me. "Oh you don't have to do that." I tried to stop him but he continued. Then, suddenly he stopped and his face turned a very red color. I looked at him confused and look down to see what was in his hand and out of all the items that could have spilled out my bag it had to be that. I put my hand in his and took the pad. I swear if it was even possible he blushed even harder. "Well, a girl can never be too careful." I joked, as I stood up. He did the same.

"I'm-m Isaac." The boy stuttered again. He stood slouched, in a grey hoodie and jeans. Know that I was looking closer I noticed he had a bruised cheek.

I smiled, for the umpteenth time today, "Fiona," I looked behind Isaac and had seen a clock that reminded me I had been away from Allison for eight minutes already, "Hey Isaac, as much as I hate ending this awkward conversation, I really have to go." I saw his small smile sink. "But, I definitely would like to talk to you again." Just like that, his smile appeared even brighter but he winced when the pain registered in his cheek.

"I'll-l s-see y-ou around." Isaac said as I rushed towards the courtyard to meet up with Allison.

**End of chapter two! Hey, guys if any of you are Betas or know any please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, so now I can just go cry in a corner.**

So after I caught up with Alison and she told me how her mom called acting all mom-like the vice- principal finally came out to us.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting." He said to us as we started walking to our first class. "So it says San Francisco is where you grew up?"

I snorted under my breath, knowing that I and Allison never stay in one place too long. "No, but my family lived there for more than a year with is unusual for them." Ally answered him, after giving me a side glance.

"What about you, Fiona?" He turned his questions to me.

"I move around a lot too. I'm always visiting family members." I replied. I glance at Allison, by her expression she knows exactly what I mean about visiting.

He smiled at us, "Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." We continued to walk till we neared the door of our English classroom. He pushed opened the door and said, "Class these are our new students, Allison and Fiona Argent. Just do your best to make them feel welcome." He stated, and then walked out the room, leaving us stranded in the front of the classroom. _So much for feeling welcomed. _

Allison and I walked down the aisle of desk. She ended up picking a seat behind a tall tan boy with curly hair and puppy eyes. _Does everybody here have curly hair? _I ask myself still thinking about the Isaac character, I met earlier. Like her, I picked a seat in the back but I picked a seat closer to the window. I turned to look at Ally after settling in, but in return I saw the boy in front of her hand her a pen. I smiled at the confused look, then the small smile on her face. I was mentally laughing at how this boy might be the one to break little Allison's vow for no boys.

* * *

After class, Allison and I walked to our adjoining lockers. "So, who was Mr. I- have- puppy- eyes- so- here's- my- pen?" I asked my cousin. I watched as her face, was suddenly graced with a smile and a blush.

"He was just being nice. He does have pretty nice eyes doesn't he?" Allison said in a faraway voice. I grinned.

"I said he had puppy eyes. I never said he had nice eyes. Oh Ally, not to get girly because you know that's not my style, but you totally are crushing on him!" I said the last part in a high shrilly voice to annoy her, as we reached are lockers.

"Be quiet before he hears you!" she whisper-yells at me. I turn around and see the guy in question, standing down the hallway with another boy. The friend seems to be talking and Puppy Eyes is paying no attention and is instead watching my dear cousin. _Ugh, young love, so consuming and stalker-ish._

Out of nowhere, a strawberry blonde struts up to my cousin. "That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get it?" She questioned Allison, totally ignoring my presence. _Rude much?_

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco," She replied promptly.

"And you are my new best friend." She said pointing at Allison. Then she descends her Queen Bee powers on me. "Your dress is absolutely gorg," I internally laugh at how she shortens the word gorgeous. "Guess?" she asked the brand.

"No, Jack Willis." I said, standing taller.

She nodded, "You both now are my best friends."

As if on cue, another unknown face shows up and wraps his arms around my new "best friend" and makes out with her right in front of us. Guessing how she said his name, this is a regular occurrence for them. She finally told us her name, Lydia.

"So are you guy's sisters?" Jackson asked us, bluntly.

"Oh, she wishes she was cool enough to be my sister." I retorted at Jackson. Allison shoved my shoulder.

"No, she's sadly my cousin." Allison said smiling.

Lydia suddenly bounced back into perky mode, "So, this weekend there's a party."

"A party," I asked curiously. Allison gives me a look.

"Yeah, Friday night. You both should come." Jackson stated to us.

"Uh, we can't we have…" Allison trails off.

Me being the best cousin, I am quickly picked up for her, "Family Night, this Friday. Thanks for asking. Allison shoots me a grateful look.

But, Jackson won't give up," Are you sure, because everyone's going from scrimmage?"

"You mean like football?" Allison asked, obviously from Jackson's face that was the wrong thing to say.

"Football's a joke here in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse; we've won State Championship for the last three years.

Lydia could not miss a chance to brag about her hunk of a boyfriend, "Because of a certain team captain." She said playing with his brown locks.

"We're practicing in a few minutes that is if you have nothing to do." Jackson inquired.

"Actually we were-"Lydia cut Allison's sentence of and it took everything in my not to snort at my cousin's failure. She gave me a glare.

"Perfect!" Lydia chirped. She pulled Allison hand and in turn, Ally grabbed mine.

* * *

We girls walked out on the field, making idle chit chat. Lydia led us to short bleachers and we took a seat. Allison sat in the middle of Lydia and I. Allison was staring intently at somebody on the field, if my cousin is staring intently at somebody I better know who this person is! She tilts her head towards Lydia, "Who is that?" she said, still looking at the player. I automatically notice it to be Sir Puppy Eyes A lot. I smirk at Allison's obsessiveness.

"Him?" Lydia asked, "I'm not sure who he is, why?" she suspiciously asked Ally.

Before I can spill the beans about Allison wanting to ravage is lacrosse playing body, she elbows me and said, "He's in my English class." She stated ending the conversation about mystery boy.

After that, I watch him, so does Allison but I'm not thinking of doing naughty things with him. When the ref blows the whistle, he holds his head in his hands like he's in tremendous pain. While he's still holding his head some butt face starts and throws the ball and it hits him in his face. It knocks him off of his feet and causes multiple people to laugh at him. I feel bad for him.

He jumps back up rolling his shoulders, preparing for the next ball to come. Then, he surprises everybody, including himself, by catching the ball smoothly. Then, he starts to catch the next one and the one after that, it truly is shocking. The boy, that he was standing next to earlier, is cheering loudly on the bench. _He must be his best friend._ After he continues to catch balls, Jackson's ego must be going down because he cuts to the front of the line to have a shot. Everybody on the field must know this means business because it grows silent. Jackson takes off sprinting and throws the ball from the net, with all his might and the boy, who got hit in the face at beginning of practice, caught it like it was merely tossed to him.

The crowd burst into cheers, I don't know who's louder the best friend or Lydia. The look Jackson gave Lydia was so hilarious that I couldn't resist laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to , Guest, and ZebraStripeParty for reviewing, they have helped me a lot. I'm making my chapters longer (this was the longest) and will continue to make them longer. Thank you to everybody who, favorite and followed. Peace, love, and rubber gloves. (I love you forever if you know who says that!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To My New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, point-blank period. I do wish I could own Derek Hale though; he would so be locked up in my basement, just kidding.**

We finally got rid of Queen Bee. Jackson was upset and as mean as it was, I continued to laugh at Lydia's display. When we left them Lydia's lips were having a fight with Jackson's._ Yeah, she'll be forgiven in the morning._

Allison and I made our way to her car. We were just chatting about random things, laughing at personal inside jokes we had, like when a mutually family friend fell into a river that we _didn't _push him into. Then she went and said the wrong thing, "So have you talked to your mom?"

When she said that, my gate came to a halt. I shook my shock off quickly and continued, "It's not like she'll call." I said harshly. I saw her face soften considerably. She knew my relationship with my mother was rocky. Well, anybody in my family knew my relationship with my mother was rocky. She always dumped me on the closest relative without as so much as a goodbye. I guess I can't blame her. She always was reckless; she did have me at fourteen. She always kept me hidden from guys she dated. Yeah, I bet nobody thought the great, amazing sexy Kate Argent is a teen mother.

Allison didn't respond till we were already buckled into the seatbelts of the car. She sighed and turned to me, "Fiona Argent, you know your mother loves you." She said forcefully.

I scoffed and answered quickly, "No, she loves you; she tolerates me because she has to." I said letting her know that is the end to the conversation.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent except for our playlist playing on her iPod through the car speakers. The last few minutes of the road were filled of the song, _Daughters _by John Mayer. _How fitting for my mom problems. _We pulled into the drive way 10 minutes later from school. We stayed at school until five o'clock at practice and it was starting to get dark. I walked past my Aunt and Uncle in the kitchen and walked to my room, still in my sullen mood. I threw my book bag on my bed. I changed into a tank top and sweatpants and sighed. _Fiona if you do not get your behind out of this sullen mood now, I will… _I didn't get to finish mentally scolding myself. Allison walked in looking determined.

"Fi, this is enough teen angst for a day! So you are going to get your homework out and put your genius to work and I'm going to find a coffee shop in this small ass town and get your favorite decaf coffee two creamers, five sugars !" she stormed up to me.

Allison being forceful was so amusing and rare, that I smiled at her and said, "Ok, Ally. You are totally right. This town is turning me soft!" I exclaimed in mock horror. We shared a laugh at that and she left to go get coffee.

I decided to follow Allison's advice and get started on my homework. I was halfway through my Advanced Algebra homework and suddenly got thirsty. I bounded down the stairs to find my special Fuze drinks. I looked in the refrigerator and was faced with a sight that almost killed me. _Today is the day somebody dies. _I thought, when there was absolutely none of my drinks in the fridge. There are three things that will get you killed if you mess with them; my family, my car, and my Fuze drinks.

I grabbed the keys to my car, after yelling up stairs that I'm going out. I might have used the words, 'When I get back from my journey, I will kill somebody in this house!' but same thing. I ran outside to my car. I revved the engine to my red Camaro. I drove in one direction (_he he)_ until I saw a 7- Eleven. I hopped out of my car and jogged into the store. While I was jogging in, I noticed a nice Camaro parked outside, it was black versus my red one. Instead of being an older one like mine I would say it's one that came out this year. It was quiet inside; only one other customer was present. I swerved to the back of the store, where the drinks were displayed. I picked up about five teas and got a banana colada. I was turning around the corner when I bumped into a hard chest. _Again! _

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said not looking up to pick up my fallen drinks. After, I finally picked up my lost friends; I was greeted with hard green eyes.

"It is fine." He said gruffly. He turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"Is that your Camaro out there?" I asked curiously. He turned back around, looking annoyed.

"Yes, would you like to take a picture of it?" he said mockingly. I immediately decided I didn't like his attitude and I was going to show him up.

"Why would I want to take a picture of your 2011 Chevy Camaro, when I can just take a picture of my 1969 Camaro?" I asked sweetly.

While he stands shocked for a moment, I make my move to leave and this time it's him that stops me. "Derek Hale."

I looked confused for a couple of seconds," What?"

"My name is Derek Hale, yours?" he asked, still gruffly. He ran his hand through his nearly black hair. I smile now that he is opening up.

"Fiona." I said shortly.

"No last name?" he questioned.

"Dude, I just met you, you could be some sort of rapist that will stalk me once I tell you my name." I joked. I checked over his dark t-shirt under his leather jacket. _So, he's a leather guy. _I mentally laugh at how that could be misconstrued as sexual.

"Fair enough." He relented; we started walking to the counter. I placed my items on the counter and smiled at cashier, who looked like all she wanted to do was go home.

"Are you new in town?" Derek asked. I just noticed the items in Derek's hands; beef jerky and a protein shake. _Cue internal laugh._ He just keeps surprises me.

"Is it that obvious?" I said rhetorically. He had the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Small town, everybody knows everybody." He shrugged; all I could think was how wrong that shrug looked on him. He had such a rough demeanor.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked, while the cashier bagged up my things.

The ghost of a smile disappeared, "Just moved back." I didn't understand his change of demeanor. I handed the cashier the money for my drinks and I turned to walk out. As I opened the door, I spun around to say bye to Derek. He was facing my way still.

"It's Argent." I said loudly.

What he did next was unexpected, he totally froze. Hand still suspended in the air handing the money to the cashier. Eyes stone hard, jaw locked, and I swear I heard a growl. On that note I walked out to my car with one thought on my mind. A question I was going to solve no matter what. _Who is Derek Hale and what does he have against my family?_

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry but my computer was being a butt face, so thank you also to for reviewing. Still, many thanks to everybody. In the next chapter I will be finished with the episode. And guys, She met DEREK. I'm going to try to get their interaction down pact. Don't expect the next chapter to probable the end of this week or the weekend. Review, favorite, follow, please! Peace, Love, Rubber Gloves. Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Party of the year

**Disclaimer: I just don't own it. Except my character, Fiona.**

When I got home the thought of Derek was gone for the moment. I walked into the house and placed my drinks into the fridge with a posted note on each one saying, "touch and die :)" After I was satisfied with my threat, I grabbed a half and half tea and silently went up the stairs. The only sounds in the house were the thunder of the passing storm and muffled music from Ally's room. I remembered the only reason Allison left was to get our coffee and I want it!

I marched into her room, ready to give her an earful, "Allison Argent, where is my… that's not your shirt." I trailed off, upon looking at her in a totally too big tan long sleeve. I saw her fair face flush with color almost immediately.

"Uh yeah, Scott let me borrow it." She said softly, looking down.

"Wait a minute, this morning you were just crushing on Puppy Eyes, now your crushing on Scott? Allison, are you becoming a skank?!" I nearly yelled. "Think about Puppy Eyes, how crushed he'll be." She sighed exasperated.

"Fiona, think about what you're saying," She said, "one…two…three."

"Oh. Scott is Mr. Puppy Eyes. At least, now I can call him by his name." I realized. She laughed at my protectiveness. "That still doesn't explain why you're wearing his shirt?"

"I'll give you the short version: It was raining, I hit a dog, I brought dog to the vet, Scott works there, he helped me with the dog, I was soaked so he offered me his shirt, I put on said shirt, and he invited me to Lydia's party and we are both going. Happy?" She said quickly.

"Okay, night Ally." I walked out of her room but before I closed the door, I peeked in and said, "If it was you who drank my Fuze, you will be killed, cousin or not?" I saw that I left her frozen fear. _Nobody messes with my babies._

The next day, I rose early getting ready for school. I jumped out of my full size bed and went to my closet to find an outfit. _Now that the first day is over, I have nobody to impress. _I picked out my trust letter jacket, a white tank top with the word, _London, _spelled across the front, and a pair of black ripped jeans. Content with my outfit choice, I went into the bathroom before Allison could. I applied my iPod to the docking station and let it play. I threw my mane of hair into a messy bun and hopped into the shower. I listened to _Maria Maria _by Santana; I swear I loved this song so much that I wanted to bust out in dance, in the shower. Sadly, when I did bust out dancing in the shower, I almost fell.

When I finally exited my shower and got dressed, I sprayed myself with perfume and pulled on my combat boots. I applied some light pink lip gloss and mascara to my face and waltzed out of my room, with my book bag. I went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where nobody was. I opened the fridge and took out a tea. I sipped on my tea as my pop tart was being toasted in the toaster. When it popped out suddenly, I jumped and grabbed it quickly. If I hadn't had a plate ready, I would have burned myself. So, I sat there, like a loner, eating two pop tarts and drinking tea. _Can you get anymore pathetic? _

"What are you doing alone?" Allison asked, startling me. I checked her outfit and she was wearing a denim jacket, green fingerless gloves, and jeans. I gave her a nod of approval and she scoffed. We walked out of the house, deciding that we should take my car today. We played the radio and we talked about the party that was going on tonight. It was just normal cousin time.

I pulled into the school, parking by an old blue jeep. I carefully got out not to hit it and joined Allison on the other side of my Camaro. We walked into the school and I walked to the bathroom while Ally went to her locker. I pushed the door to the bathroom opened and entered. It seemed empty but I didn't check to make sure. I pulled out my cell phone and strolled through my contacts. _Ingrid… Jordan… Kate (mom)… _Yeah, like I would outright call her mom. _Should I call her? _I don't even know if that's her most recent number. When's the last time I called her? Five, maybe twenty days? _She obviously isn't trying to get in touch with me. _I finally decide to give it a try. It rings for what seems like forever and it ends.

_You know what to do… Beep._

That's it, that's her voicemail. Not even a name, a 'Sorry, I can't answer', an answer. That is why you can never trust Kate Argent. My face must have been contorted because next thing I hear,

"Are you alright?" A voice asked me softly. I wipe at my face, incase tears did fall.

I turned to a girl with unmanageable curly blonde hair and acne covering her face. Her bright blue eyes seemed sympathetic. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I tried to smile.

"No offense, but you're not okay. You have this look, like the one I have when my dad…" she trailed off. Her statement piqued my interest.

"When your dad?" I pushed gently. This girl just had something so pure but anybody could tell she's been worn down.

"Completely ignores my presence." The frail girl said bowing her head. My stomach dropped, like I mean it hit rock bottom. This girl I just met knew exactly what I was going through. I was happy that I have somebody who understands but forlorn to know somebody having to go through this same pain.

"Join the club." I mumbled. _That was a lame reply. _I tried to lighten our mood by saying, "I'm Fiona." I stretched my hand out to her.

She looked hesitant. She placed her small cold hand in mine and shook it, "Erica."

* * *

After I left Erica, she weighed heavy on my mine all day. I continued to think that I was going to get to know this girl and let her open up to me, so that she has a friend. Erica wasn't the only new face I met. It was Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Derek. Derek, a person I completely forgot I met. Derek left me in utter confusion_. Why is it that he reacted like that to my last name? Why is it that his personality so callous? Why is it that his eyes are unkind? _All questions that I had no answers to, but promised myself I would soon.

The rest of the day was just me getting into routine, English, Chemistry, A.P Algebra, French and P. E. I guess they just got lazy and put Allison and I in the same classes, except math. Allison being as persuasive as she is talked me into going to scrimmage. I'm pretty sure she only wanted to watch Pup- I mean Scott. Speaking of Scott, I might have run into him earlier.

I was walking down the hallway after my last class and everybody was either outside for scrimmage or went home and I spotted Scott. I decided to have a little fun because lets be truthful Beacon hills is boring. Scott was leaning against a locker with his eyes close so I yelled out, "Hey, McCall!" He looked confused as to why I was calling him. I stormed up to him, pushed him further into the locker and pushed my forearm against his throat firmly, but not too hard. His eyes widen considerably. "Did you have sexual intercourse with Allison Argent?" I asked loudly. He beat the impossible and his opened further.

"N-n-no!" he spluttered. _This is really mean…but amusing. _I argued with myself, laughing internally.

"Then why was she wearing your shirt?" I questioned further.

"I was being nice; I didn't have sex with her!" Scott exclaimed.

"So you don't want to have sex with Allison?" I inquired. Just watching him squirm, brightened my day.

He answered quickly, "Yes!" then he remembered who he was talking to," No, I mean absolutely not, I don't even want to hold her hand!" Scott rushed out of his mouth.

I smiled and let him go, straightening out his lacrosse jersey, "Good, because remember I am Allison's cousin, Fiona, and I will kick your puppy eyes- lacrosse playing ass if you hurt her." I said threateningly. He stood still as a statue. I slapped his cheek jokingly, "Just food for thought." And just like that, I strut down the hallway away from him, not before I heard him mutter,

"Why is everybody pushing me against lockers and threatening me?"

My vigilante moment went unnoticed by Allison because during scrimmage all we watched was Scott kick major ass-age. Needless to say Scott made first line. When we got home, Allison went into neurotic control freak mode about picking out an outfit. I figured I helped Allison out enough today, unbeknownst to her, but I politely declined helping her. Instead, I went to my room and finished all of my homework before getting ready.

* * *

"Sweet Jesus, I'm free!" I exclaimed to myself when I finally finished my homework. I hurried of my bed and raided my closet, to find something to wear to the party. I immediately found the perfect outfit and rushed to change. I pulled on my ripped, cropped light blue jeans, that were a challenge on its own, I swear skinny jeans were made to kill people. Then I put on a bright pink bandeau top underneath a crop top that had love on the front in crazy colors. I completed my outfit with vibrant red pumps and my make-up. I applied bright pink lip gloss and mascara, the proceeded to tousle my caramel hair. I started to think, did I want to drive to the party or ride in the car with Scott and Allison?

The angel on my left shoulder said: _You terrorized Scott enough today. __**But **_there always was that little devil: _You want to make sure he doesn't violate your cousin. _

And when Allison and I came out of the house, you can guess who won, she usually does. I sat in the back of the car, giving Scott stalker eyes while Allison sat up front giving him googley eyes. You can see Scott felt uncomfortable with me and the car, so naturally I was happy. _Fiona, you're evil._ Scott parallel parked across the street from Lydia's massive house. I walked ahead of Allison and Scott to the door of the home and knocked loudly. The sound of the music was slightly muffled but you could still feel the bass pounding through your body._ How could her neighbors be okay with this? _Abruptly, an apparently drunk boy opened the door; he smiled goofily at us, as Allison and Scott finally caught up.

"Hey, is this Lydia's party?" I probed cautiously, asif this wasted boy would vomit on me any second.

"This is everybody's party, dude, everybody's!" he said lazily and then spun away from us screaming, "Everybody!" at the top of his lungs. _Add high to the list. _I mentally noted.

I turned back to my cousin and her date, "Well you heard the smashed guy, let's party!" I exclaimed and walked away from them, leaving them to have fun by themselves.

We couldn't have been here for more than fifteen minutes before I found myself, a teeny bit tipsy and dancing with a random guy named Chris. I was standing there with him behind me and me just swaying my hips to the music. I just felt free and careless and subconsciously I notice his getting lower on my waist. When his hands reach his destination, he squeezed my butt. I gasped and pulled his hands back to my upper waist.

"Come on, babe. We can go somewhere private and I can let my hands wonder more." Chris whined. I felt pure anger that was only made worse by the small amount of alcohol I consumed. I whirled around and prepared my knee, to connect with his groin. I would have done it, if it wasn't for the cute brunette boy, which showed me where the office was the first day of school. _Danny, because of you this douchebag will be able to have children. _Danny appeared by my side and pulled my arm, effectively pulling me away from Chris. "Come on, Man!" Chris yelled after Danny.

"Don't you have a date with you left hand tonight, Michelson?" Danny yelled over his shoulder, still pulling me away.

I laughed continuously, until Danny stopped us near the exit of the back yard. I stared, seriously at Danny. "Thank you for that." I said.

I saw a smile grace his face, "It's absolutely no problem."

"You know, you're an amazingly sweet person? You are my new best friend." I grinned.

"Then maybe I should tell you, I'm gay." He said, looking for my reaction.

It's always the cute and sweet ones, "Then you are now my best gay friend." I laughed loudly.

Danny and I danced, laughed and just talked for fifteen minutes until a blur stumbled past me. I ignored it until I saw Allison running after him. I told Danny I had to go and ran after Allison. I chased them through the house and we spotted Scott drive off without us. _Did he not listen to my warning? _Allison looked utterly shocked. I moved to comfort her then, he walked up.

"Allison, Fiona, I'm a friend of Scott's." He took a step closer to our timid figures, "I'm Derek Hale." I snapped out of my shock.

"Hi Derek, so you are a friend of Scott, really?" I asked him. He didn't look like the kind of people Scott would hang out with.

"Yes, Fiona really." He said gritting his teeth. I was irritated him, maybe now he will tell me what he has against me.

"Well, I'm sorry. Scott never mentioned you." I challenged. His eyes flitted, as he looked for an excuse.

"Maybe, our friendship wasn't relevant at the moment." Just like that, Derek Hale showed me up. Trust me, this is not the end. His lips were pulled into a smug smirk, "Scott wasn't feeling well and asked me to take you both home." Derek turned his attention back to Allison.

"And you just so happened to be at a high school party, Derek? Doesn't really seem to be your scene?" I inquired, sarcastically. He twisted back to me.

"Just helping a friend out." Derek replied shortly. Allison stood looking at us go back in forth, like a ping pong match.

"Sure, we'd appreciate the ride." Allison said, cutting a sharp glare at me. Allison's tone of finality stopped Derek and I's match.

"Okay, my car is over here." He led us to his black Camaro. I chuckled under my breath, thinking about how we first met. It seemed he knew what I was thinking and he chuckled lowly. Derek unlocked the car, Allison climbed into the back, leaving me to sit in the front with Derek.

Derek started the car and Allison immediately placed her ear buds, connected to her phone, in her ears. She was blasting music so loudly, that I could almost make out the lyrics from the passenger seat. _She must be really upset._ The first few minutes were silent, except for Allison's music. I turned my face towards Derek, I checked to make sure Allison wasn't listening, "What is it?"

His face contorted in confusion, "What is what?" He kept his eyes on the road.

"Why is it when you hear the name Argent, you freeze and your eyes become murderous? - Like that!" I saw his face achieve said look.

He tried to get his face to the carefree façade, but it's hard to hid hate like that. Derek finally gave up and his eyes rested on me as we sat at a stop light. "Let's just say somebody with Argent last name ruined my life." He ended the conversation with that simple statement.

The rest of the car ride was spent in complete silence. Derek pulled in front of our house and turned off the engine. Allison bounded out of the car, giving Derek a meek thank you. I sat in the car; Derek sat quietly next to me. I tried to think of something that would help the situation, but I could only come up with one sincere answer; "I hope that Argent, whoever she or he is, burns in hell." I gracefully slide out the car not looking back. I couldn't help to find it hilarious, as I thought, _well, that killed my buzz._

* * *

**A/n: End of episode one guys! Well, I'm actually surprise I made it this far. Thank you reviewers, followers and favorites, I love you all! Lots of people of pressured me for this chapter and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have even up dated this, so thank you Kendall! (I know you are reading this) Also, I'm still looking for a beta because I didn't even edit this chapter. Remember to do all those above things, please. You guys are amazing. I MIGHT update again this weekend but it might be really short, so don't hold your breath. Bye, beautiful people! (sorry for all the exclamation marks J)**


End file.
